Las Ventajas de Ser un Marginado
by Irene Bicho
Summary: Ryder es guapo, es divertido, tiene talento... pero también tiene dislexia. Él no suele llevarse a la chica. Tina, por otra parte, solía tartamudear para alejar a la gente de su lado. Está es una historia en la que chico conoce a chica y chica le enseña a vivir. [Tina/Ryder] ¡Spoilers del 4x15!
1. Gossips are a Girl's Best Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Tina Cohen-Chang/Ryder Lynn.  
_**RATING:**_T  
_**N/A: **_Bueno, es el primer fic que escribo de Glee. Esta pareja me enamoró en "This is the New Year" y, a partir de ahí, le he prestado más atención a los pequeños detalles. El fic se sitúa después de "Girls [and boys] on film", para que os hagáis una idea. Voy a tener mucho en cuenta vuestros reviews, ya que no hay ningún fic de esta pareja y no estoy segura de si gustará o no. En fin... ya me callo, que me alargo mucho. ¡Disfrutad!  
_

* * *

**Gossips are a Girl's Best Friend**

* * *

___- Acabo de ver esa mirada... ¿Qué pasa?  
__- Si te cuento algo -susurró Marley, mirando de reojo a Tina-, ¿me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie?  
__- Lo juro -contestó Kitty, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.  
__Ambas chicas esperaron a que Tina saliera del baño para seguir hablando.  
__- La semana pasada, Ryder me besó.  
__- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Fue bueno...?_

Tina, escuchando la conversación tras la puerta del baño, se quedó estupefacta. ¡Ryder había besado a Marley! El chaval iba de buen amigo y después le hacía eso a Jake... Vaya caradura. Aunque, por otro lado, ella sabía lo duro que podía ser un amor no correspondido. Recordaba haberlo visto en plan melancólico durante la no-boda del señor Schuester. En cierto modo, Ryder le daba un poco de pena.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el chico no le quitó la vista de encima a Marley durante el mash-up de "_Diamonds are a girl's best friend/Material Girl_", casi le parecía increíble que Puckerman no se diera cuenta.

Los días pasaron y Tina ya casi se había olvidado de ello cuando, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley, vio a Ryder sentado solo en un aula vacía. Titubeó frente a la puerta, sin saber que hacer o que decir, pero finalmente se decidió por entrar e improvisar sobre la marcha.  
- ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?  
- Oh, hola, Tina -Saludó el joven, sorprendido. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos-. Sí, estoy bien, tranquila. No pasa nada.  
Tina sonrió con dulzura cuando se agachó a su lado para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Se ve a leguas que has estado llorando, Ryder. Si no quieres contármelo, de acuerdo; pero no estás bien -Tina le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo y continuó-. Sé lo que pasó con Marley, la oí hablando con Kitty en el baño... Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, solo pídelo.  
- Muchas gracias -Ryder parecía enternecido-, pero estoy bien.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada cargada de comprensión y cedió. Si Ryder no tenía ganas de hablar, ella no iba a obligarlo. _Asian Persuasion_ estaba fuera de servicio. Entendía perfectamente que no había mucha amistad ni confianza entre ellos dos, pero ese no era un tema que Ryder pudiera hablar con Jake, así que tampoco tenía muchas opciones. En todo caso, no era asunto suyo, se dijo a sí misma.


	2. Cheater Like Me

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Tina Cohen-Chang/Ryder Lynn.  
_**RATING:**_T  
_**N/A: **_Con este capítulo cierro la "presentación" del fic. Los próximos capítulos serán más largos, entraré ya en la trama a fondo. ¡Espero vuestros reviews, que lo sepáis! Ahora, a leer.  
_

* * *

_**Cheater Like Me**_

* * *

__Jake se había enterado. Bueno, no se había enterado: Marley se lo había contado. Y no es que Ryder estuviera enfadado, porque sabía que se equivocó al besarla y que Jake se enteraría tarde o temprano, pero le daba mucha rabia. Por su culpa, Marley había perdido a Jake, él había perdido a Jake e incluso habría perdido a Marley también si es que ella hubiera sido suya alguna vez. "¡Qué estúpido eres!", no paraba de repetirse.

Llevaba una semana distraído. No prestaba atención en clase, apenas oía a sus padres en casa y en el Glee Club no le iba mucho mejor. Sabía que todo se debía a un mismo motivo, pero no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Cada vez que se sentaba en la sala de ensayos, sentía la mirada acusadora de Jake en su nuca. Además, Marley evitaba a los dos, lo cual le hacía más daño del que estaba dispuesto a reconocerse a sí mismo. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas. Se había portado como un imbécil con Jake y quería compensarlo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Ese viernes, a la salida del Glee Club, Finn le asaltó en el pasillo.  
- Ryder, tío, ¿va todo bien? Has estado ausente toda la semana y los Regionales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Te necesitamos al cien por cien.  
- Lo sé, Finn -Suspiró-, pero supongo que habrás oído lo que ha pasado con Jake y Marley. No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento.  
- Te entiendo, pero si Jake ya no es una opción, tienes que encontrar a alguien con quien hablar. Desahógate, haz lo que tengas que hacer... pero vuelve al mundo real.  
- Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento, tío.

Ryder meditó lo que Finn le había aconsejado. Sí, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar; y sabía perfectamente quien. Sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje:  
[**Para: **_Tina Cohen-Chang.  
_**Asunto: **_¡Hola!  
_**Mensaje: **_¿Puedo invitarte a un café?  
__Me vendría bien algo de charla._]


	3. Tina, Don't Preach (I'm in Trouble Deep)

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Tina Cohen-Chang/Ryder Lynn.  
_**RATING:**_T  
_**N/A: **_El fic ha tenido un par de visitas desde ayer, así que me he animado a subir otro capítulo. Espero que os guste lo que leéis; un escritor sin lectores no es nada. Disfrutad de esta nueva entrega y gracias por leer.  
_

* * *

**_Tina, Don't Preach (I'm in Trouble Deep)_**

* * *

__Tina y Ryder habían quedado esa misma tarde en el Lima Bean para tomar un café juntos. Llevaban aproximadamente media hora sentados, compartiendo una charla entretenida y amistosa, aunque sin sentido. Parecía que el chico no se atrevía a sacar el tema, por lo que Tina se sintió casi obligada a forzar la conversación.  
- Bueno, Ryder, ¿qué tal va todo?  
- Bien, gracias por preguntar -sonrió amistosamente el joven.  
- ¡Oh, venga ya! -Tina puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada- No nos hemos visto fuera del Glee Club nunca y, aunque aprecio tu invitación, dudo mucho que hayas quedado conmigo para hablar de fútbol. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Ryder suspiró afligido, haciendo que la chica se arrepintiese al momento de lo directa que había sido. "Eres la reina de la sutileza, Tina Cohen-Chang", se reprendió mentalmente. Esperó durante unos segundos, dándole tiempo al atormentado muchacho para que aclarase sus ideas antes de hablar.  
- Tenías razón -Dijo, levantando la mirada para ver su reacción-. No estoy bien. Jake está enfadado conmigo y ni siquiera puedo culparle. Fui a sus espaldas y le traicioné; teníamos un trato, ¿sabes? Yo no me inmiscuiría en su relación con Marley y él me cedería el baile con Brittany en las Seccionales. Pero la besé, Tina, y ahora lo he mandado todo a la mierda. No hay manera de que vuelva a hablarme.  
- Bueno, él bailó con Brittany -Alegó ella, intentando aligerar la culpabilidad de Ryder. El chico la miró arqueando una ceja-. Vale, ya sé que no es lo mismo; pretendía relajar el ambiente. Lo que me sorprende es que estás más preocupado por Jake que por Marley.  
- Marley es una chica increíble, pero sé que ella no va a enamorarse de mí jamás. La gente cree que por ser jugador de fútbol y tener amigos populares, todas las chicas van a caer rendidas a mis pies; no es así en absoluto. Me encantaría creer que algún día se fijará en mí, de veras que sí, pero tengo que ser realista: el chico malo siempre consigue a la chica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras el monólogo de Ryder. Tina no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para consolarle; los ojos de él empezaron a brillar con lágrimas contenidas, mas respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Ella le cogió la mano entre las suyas y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja, para que solo ellos dos pudieran oírlo.  
- Siempre he sido una marginada. Puede que ahora se me vea segura de mí misma, pero cuando entré en el Glee Club era una persona completamente diferente a la mujer en la que me he convertido. Vestía casi siempre con ropa negra, mi estilo era básicamente gótico. Me identificaba con eso, ¿sabes? -Se quedó pensativa durante un momento y luego continuó- Era tan tímida que solía tartamudear para que la gente evitase acercarse a mí... Fingí el tartamudeo durante años. Es ridículo.  
- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?  
- Mike -Tina sonrió, recordando a su primer amor-. Él me dio confianza en mí misma, creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía. No son muchas las historias en las que la marginada consigue al jugador de fútbol, pero la mía lo fue. Mike me hizo una diva.  
- ¿Cómo se supone que eso puede ayudarme? Es decir, no te ofendas, pero... -Murmuró Ryder.  
- Yo voy a creer en ti, Ryder -Tina sonrió-. Quiero que hagamos un pacto: si alguna vez te sientes mal o solo, llámame. Sea la hora que sea, estés donde estés; iré a ayudarte. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando; amar a una persona y que no te corresponda es doloroso. Sé que no puedes contar con Jake y te va a costar mucho trabajo recuperarlo, pero me tendrás a mí mientras lo consigues. ¿Trato?  
- Trato -Le sonrió Ryder. Se dio cuenta de que Tina aun no le había soltado la mano y se sonrojó levemente-. ¿Por qué haces esto, Tina?  
- Es la primera lección que te enseñan en el Glee Club: para esto es para lo que están los amigos.

Por la noche, ese mismo día, Ryder estaba tumbado en la cama rememorando la conversación con la joven. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan apoyado de una manera tan desinteresada; parecía que empezaba a entender la mecánica del Glee Club, la singular familia que formaban. Estaba ya en la cama, a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando agarró su teléfono móvil.  
[**Para: **_Tina Cohen-Chang.  
_**Asunto: **_Gracias.  
_**Mensaje: **_La conversación de esta tarde ha significado mucho para mí.  
__Eres una tía increíble. Buenas noches._]

El timbre de su móvil sonó y Ryder acertó a leer la contestación de Tina mientras luchaba contra el sueño.  
[**De: **_Tina Cohen-Chang.  
_**Asunto: **_Re: Gracias.  
_**Mensaje: **_No tienes que darme las gracias, ha sido un placer hablar contigo.  
__Que tengas sueños tan dulces como tú._]

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. A Boy Like Ryder

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Tina Cohen-Chang/Ryder Lynn.  
_**RATING:**_T  
_**N/A: **_¡Tengo seguidores! ¡Yay! Estoy muy contenta de que el fic este tomando fuerza, muchas gracias a todos. Me han pedido en un review que lo traduzca al inglés, pero no estoy segura de si podré hacerlo. Quizás me anime y busque alguna ayuda para hacerlo. Por cierto, si no os habéis dado cuenta, los títulos de cada capítulo son títulos de canciones cantadas por Glee con alguna modificación. Me parecía curioso hacer algo así. ¡Y ahora, a leer! :)  
_

* * *

_**A Boy Like Ryder**_

* * *

- ¡Nunca voy a conseguirlo! -Gritó Ryder, desesperado.  
- No dejaré que te rindas, Ryder -Le reprendió Tina-. Venga, estoy aquí para ayudarte.  
- ¡Tina, me bailan las letras, no puedo estudiar! Te agradezco mucho que estés aquí, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo.  
- ¡Vale, ya está bien! Mírame -Tina tomó el rostro de Ryder entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Parezco el tipo de chica que se rinde?  
- ... Bueno...  
- ¡Ryder!  
- No, no lo pareces -Sonrió él.  
- Bien, porque no lo soy y tú tampoco. Si no puedes estudiar con el libro, yo te leeré los apuntes y lo aprenderás escuchando. Y si así tampoco vale, encontraremos una manera. Prométeme que aprobarás.  
- Te lo prometo -Ryder cogió las manos de Tina entre las suyas para que la chica le soltase. Pero que terca era...

Los dos llevaban casi una semana concentrados en el examen de Historia de Ryder pero, por más que pasaran los días, él no sentía que estuvieran avanzando en nada. Apreciaba el empeño que su amiga ponía en ayudarlo, nadie lo apoyaba así; sin embargo, eso solo hacía que se sintiera peor por decepcionarla. Tenía el suspenso asegurado, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La veía sonreírle a su lado, explicándole el temario con una sonrisa... Ryder sentía un nudo en el estómago solo de pensar en la cara de Tina cuando le dijera que no había aprobado.  
- ¿Lo has entendido, Ryder? -Preguntó Tina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Qué? Perdona, no estaba escuchando -Ryder se sonrojó, avergonzado.  
- ¡Ugh! -Tina se tapó la cara con ambas manos- Bueno, no pasa nada. Ya has estudiado mucho y el examen es mañana: vete a descansar. Estoy segura de que te lo sabes.  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura cuando ni yo mismo lo estoy? -Refunfuñó Ryder, mientras Tina recogía los apuntes y los libros.  
- Porque creo en ti.

Tina lo dijo sin pensar, se le escapó. Levantó la mirada del escritorio para mirar a Ryder y ambos se sonrojaron. Sonrió nerviosa, deseando que se la tragase la tierra; pero obviamente eso no sucedió. Estaba allí, de pie frente a Ryder, sonriendo como una estúpida y, por alguna razón, él también sonreía.  
- Tengo que irme -Murmuró Tina finalmente.  
- Deja que te acompañe.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa de Ryder y se pararon en el umbral.  
- Suerte mañana, Ryder. Sé que lo conseguirás.  
- Muchas gracias. Buenas noches, Tina -Ryder se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Buenas noches...

Tina caminó hasta su casa sobre una nube. Ryder era un chico muy dulce; quizás no era tan talentoso como para eclipsar a Blaine, pero al menos era heterosexual. Le gustaba un poco, aunque no podía olvidar que él estaba enamorado de Marley y no estaba segura de que ella pudiera hacer nada contra eso.

Al día siguiente, Ryder entró al examen con la sensación constante de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. A pesar de los nervios, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero seguía sintiendo que no era suficiente. Cuando salió de clase, Tina estaba esperándolo en el pasillo.  
- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó entusiasmada.  
- No sé, Tina... No estoy seguro de aprobar.  
- Seguro que sí. Ya está hecho; ahora sonríe y relájate.

Ryder le hizo caso y se encaminaron juntos a la cafetería. Allí se sentaron junto al resto del Glee Club, que charlaban animadamente sobre los últimos cotilleos.  
- ¡No puede ser! -Exclamó Blaine.  
- Lo que oyes, Blaine Warbler -Le respondió Brittany-. Yo misma los vi esta mañana juntos.  
- ¿De qué habláis? -Preguntó Ryder.  
- Brittany ha visto esta mañana a Jake y Marley de la mano -Intervino Artie-. Nadie sabe por qué rompieron de todas maneras.  
Tina cogió la mano de Ryder bajo la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón. La cara del joven empalideció.  
- Apuesto que es porque esa perdedora bulímica no quería tener sexo. Ya se lo dije a Puckerman: ella no iba a estar por la labor de darle lo que él necesita -Se burló Kitty.

Ryder se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la cafetería a toda prisa. Todos en la mesa se miraron extrañados; Tina y Blaine intercambiaron una mirada y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Fue suficiente para que la chica cogiera su mochila y lo siguiera. Lo encontró sentado en mitad de un pasillo vacío.  
- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, sentándose junto a él.  
- ¿Tú qué crees?  
- Míralo por el lado bueno, Ryder. Si Jake la ha perdonado a ella, también te perdonará a ti.  
- A pesar de que te agradezco tu optimismo, Tina, Jake no está enamorado de mí. No será tan fácil que me perdone. Además, ¡eso ni siquiera es lo que más me fastidia!  
- Sé que debe de ser duro que ella le haya elegido a él en vez de a ti.  
- No, no lo sabes. ¡No tienes ni idea! -Le gritó Ryder.  
- Ryder... -Tina estaba dolida por su reacción- Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando, no lo pagues conmigo.

Tina intentó levantarse, pero Ryder le cogió por la muñeca y la obligó a quedarse sentada. La miró a los ojos, suplicante, con lágrimas amenazando con salir. No hizo falta que él pidiese perdón para que ella le abrazase.  
- Todo va a estar bien, ya verás -Susurró ella, dándole un suave beso en el pelo.

Blaine y Tina estaban sentados en una mesita apartada en el Lima Bean. Parecían inmersos en una conversación muy importante, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
- Teníais que haberlo visto, parecía tan frágil -Contaba Tina-. Se me rompía el corazón al mirarlo.  
- Debe de gustarte mucho -Dijo Blaine.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Tina, abre los ojos. Lleváis viéndoos casi un mes ya y, aunque no os hayáis dado cuenta, todos en el Glee Club sabemos que hay algo entre vosotros. Puede que Ryder siga enamorado de Marley aun, pero tú le gustas; y él también te gusta a ti, por eso estabas allí, consolándolo mientras lloraba por otra chica.  
- No sé, Blaine, no estoy segura de lo que siento por él. Además, ¿no te molesta que te haya olvidado? -Se burló ella.  
- Estoy celoso, pero lo superaré -Rió su mejor amigo-. Pero lo digo en serio, tienes que decirle como te sientes.  
- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Esta misma mañana estaba llorando por Marley, no creo que sea el mejor momento. No estoy preparada para otro rechazo.  
- Lo siento -Blaine hizo una mueca-. Pero él no es gay, Tina, y tampoco es estúpido. Seguro que ha visto lo que tiene delante.  
- No sé qué hacer, necesito pensármelo...


	5. Tina Wanna Dance With Somebody

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Tina Cohen-Chang/Ryder Lynn.__  
_**RATING: **_T__  
_**N/A:**_Siento mucho la espera, pero se me estropeó el PC y hasta ahora no he podido escribir. Espero que este capítulo os guste, ya que yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Agradeceré todos vuestros reviews. _

* * *

**_Tina Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Her)_**

* * *

En cuanto sonó el timbre, Ryder salió disparado de clase con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Tina lo esperaba en el pasillo y se quedó totalmente sorprendida cuando el chico la abrazó, levantándola del suelo.  
- ¡Tina, he aprobado! -Rió el muchacho, emocionado.  
- ¡Te dije que aprobarías, Ryder! Sabía que podías hacerlo -Se sonrieron mutuamente y de pronto Tina se sintió un poco incómoda-. ¿Podrías bajarme al suelo?  
- Sí, perdona -Contestó Ryder avergonzado. Con la efusividad del momento, había olvidado que aun la sostenía en sus brazos-. Tienes que dejar que te compense por esto, déjame invitarte a cenar.  
- ¿Es una cita? -Preguntó Tina burlonamente, arrepintiéndose en cuanto vio las mejillas sonrojadas de su amigo. "¡Pero mira que eres estúpida, Tina Cohen-Chang!", pensó.  
- Sí... Bueno, no... Puede ser una cita o podemos ir como amigos... -Empezó a balbucear Ryder, frotándose la nuca y sin saber muy bien hacia donde mirar.  
- Iré encantada, Ryder -Le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

Se sonrieron tímidamente durante unos segundos, lo cual resultaba extraño después de tantas semanas de amistad. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Tina tenía la sensación de que Ryder la estaba mirando por primera vez en su vida. Y, en cierto modo, así era.

Ryder estuvo puntual en casa de Tina. Incluso llegó un par de minutos antes, pero esperó en la puerta sin llamar hasta que fueron las 8 en punto. Cuando por fin llamó al timbre, el padre de Tina le abrió con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Buenas noches, señor Cohen-Chang. Me llamo Ryder Lynn, he venido a buscar a Tina para llevarla a cenar -Dijo Ryder con un solo golpe de aire. Lo había ensayado muchas veces frente al espejo del baño.- No eres Mike -Se limitó a contestar.  
- ¡PAPÁ! -Se escuchó a Tina gritar desde el interior de la casa y Ryder la vio corriendo hacia la puerta con cara de pocos amigos- Ya puedes irte -Le dijo a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Tina miró a Ryder implorando perdón, pero él solo le sonrió y le extendió la mano. Ella la tomó, ruborizada, y entrelazaron sus dedos hasta el coche de Ryder.  
- Eres todo un caballero -Se burló Tina cuando el chico la abrió la puerta del coche. Ryder se rió por lo bajo, ignorando el tono de broma de su amiga.  
- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Estás muy guapa esta noche, Tina -Le dijo, dándole una de esas sonrisas que enloquecen al equipo de animadoras.  
- ¡Oh, cállate! -Se ruborizó Tina, riendo también.

El restaurante que Ryder había elegido era elegante, aunque saltaba a la vista que era un lugar para jóvenes, ya que había una pequeña pista de baile al fondo donde alguna que otra pareja enamorada bailaba y se besaba como si les acabase la vida. Tina se preguntó si Ryder querría bailar también... o besarla.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila. Se rieron mucho y Tina le contó a Ryder todos los cotilleos del Glee Club que él no conocía: Quinn estaba con Finn pero se acostó con Puck, que era el mejor amigo de Finn, y este la dejó embarazada, pero Finn pensaba que era el padre aunque ni siquiera habían tenido sexo... Ryder no podía parar de reír y le costaba creer que ese Finn del que Tina hablaba era el mismo que se había encargado del Glee Club durante un par de meses.  
- Bueno, háblame de ti -Le pidió Ryder-. ¿Solo has estado con Mike?  
- No, cuando creamos el Glee Club empecé a salir con Artie, pero duró poco -Rió ella.  
- ¿Artie? Espera... ¿Tú y Artie Abrams? -La risa de Ryder inundó todo el restaurante y algunos clientes lo miraron con mala cara.  
- ¡Shh! -Le reprendió Tina, mitad ofendida mitad divertida- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
- Es que no puedo imaginármelo -Dijo, aun riendo. Cuando recobró el aire, continuó-. No te conozco en absoluto, Tina Cohen-Chang.  
- No digas tonterías, Ryder, claro que me conoces -Tina le dio una palmada en el dorso de la mano a modo de reprimenda, pero cuando fue a retirarla, Ryder la sostuvo con un rápido movimiento.  
- Baila conmigo -Dijo.

Por el tono de su voz, Tina no estaba segura de que fuera una petición. Parecía más una orden, una especie de necesidad; de cualquier modo, ni siquiera respondió. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ryder la arrastraba hacia la pista de baile. Allí, él la abrazó y empezó a guiarla en un baile lento.

- Ryder, esto no se baila así -Tina estaba desconcertada.

- Lo sé, pero me apetece -Ryder la miró a los ojos, obligándola a retirar la mirada ruborizada.

Estaban escuchando "_Locked Out of Heaven_", pero sus cuerpos se movían al son de una canción romántica. Tina decidió dejarse llevar y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ryder... ¡Y qué pecho! Las manos fuertes de su amigo estaban en su espalda y pensó que podría quedarse bailando toda la noche.  
- Cuando te vi cantar "_I Don't Know How to Love Him_" pensé que ibas a invitarme a ir al Sadie Hawkins contigo. Te había visto cantar antes y me habías cautivado con esa fuerza que transmites. Cuando le pediste ir a Blaine, pensé que eras muy valiente... o muy estúpida.  
- O las dos cosas -Rió Tina, aun en el pecho de Ryder. ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso?  
- Luego, en la semana Diva, cantaste "_Hung Up_" delante de todo el instituto con ese minúsculo traje rosa y supe que también eras decidida, fuerte y muy, muy sexy.

Tina se separó lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara y ambos pararon de bailar. No supo decir muy bien a que se debía el brillo que vio en los ojos de Ryder, pero le quitaba la voz con esa mirada.  
- Sé que no soy el único que lo siente, Tina -La mano de Ryder se deslizó desde la espalda hasta el cuello de Tina, provocándole un escalofrío-. Quiero besarte ahora.  
- Y yo quiero que me beses.

Ryder se inclinó un poco, acortando la distancia entre su rostro y el de Tina. Se detuvo a unos milímetros y la miró a los ojos.  
- No quiero estropearlo -Susurró.  
- No lo harás -Le tranquilizó ella y recorrió el poco camino que quedaba entre sus labios.


End file.
